THE END of OH SEHUN SEQUEL WHEN KKAMJONG GET SICK (last story maybe)
by Chan1412
Summary: kado buat kkamjong yang lagi ultah... Yang penting pantat mulusnya selamat dari… BRAK "SEHUN !" Kai. tamatlah riwayatmu oh sehun. "k…kai ma..mau apa kau" "kai…. Ngghhh an…. ahhh dileherhhh !"


**_THE END of OH SEHUN ?! SEQUEL WHEN KKAMJONG GET SICK_**

**BY : KOMOZAKU YUKITO a.k.a CHAN1412**

**CAST :**

**KAI a.k.a KIM JONG IN from EXO**

**SEHUN a.k.a OH SEHUN from EXO**

**CHANYEOL a.k.a PARK CHANYEOL from EXO**

**KRIS a.k.a WU YI FAN from EXO**

**COUPLE : KAIHUN, KRISYEOL (LEWAT SEBENTAR DOANG)**

**LEGHT : TWO SHOOT**

**GENRE : YAOI,LIME (JUST FOREPLAY SCENE), ROMANCE, COMEDY**

**RATED : M**

**KARNA BANYAK YANG MINTA ADEGAN NCEH JADI INI SAYA BIKININ. MAAF JIKA KURANG HOT ATAU KURANG ASEM. YUKI MASIH DAG DIG DUG SYER~ SOALNYA INI FF RATED M PERTAMA SAYA ! #TEPAR**

**THE END of OH SEHUN !?**

**SEQUEL WHEN KKAMJONG GET SICK**

**KAIHUN BLACK or WHITE**

**HAPPY READING**

Sehun berjalan malas ke arah sekolah.

"SEHUNIE !"

Sehun yang melihat kai di depan gerbang sekolah langsung mengeluarkan jurus lari kaki seribu (?). kai yang melihat sehun lari langsung mengejarnya. Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara susu coklat dan susu vanilla.

"hunie tunggu !"

"hwa ! kai pergi !"

Sehun panik, kai mengejarnya. Tanpa pikir panjang sehun masuk ke kelas di ujung lorong.

"CHANYEOL HYUNG ! KAI MAU MENERKAMKU !" sehun lari dan besembunyi di belakang chanyeol yang sedang membersihkan papan tulis.

"ada apa ini ?!"

"hyung lindungi adikmu yang tampan ini !"

"hah ?"

"SEHUNA ! BERHENTI BERLARI !"

"TIDAK KAU AKAN MENERKAMKU KAN !"

Kepala chanyeol pusing mendegar celotehan adik dan pacarnya yang hitam itu #digantungkaidimonas. Ditambah lagi sehun yang memeluknya dengan erat sampai dia tidak bisa bernafas.

"GAH ! KRISSSSS TOLONG !"

Dan akhirnya chanyeol meminta bantuan dari pacarnya Wu yi fan a.k.a Kris. Seorang ketua naga #digaplokkris maaf maksud saya ketua osis di sekolah ini. Kris menyeret kai yang satu genk dengannya (genk seme) keluar kelas. Sehun yang melihat kai sudah pergi, langsung terduduk di lantai.

"hah….. gomawo hyung"

"kau kenapa lagi dengan si hitam itu hah ?"

"aish… sudah ku bilang dia akan menerkamku hyung !"

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memandang chanyeol dengan pandangan memelas. Ugh… kalau saja ini bukan di sekolah, chanyeol pasti sudah histeris dan mencubit pipi sehun sambil berteriak "UNYUUUU !"

" kai tidak akan menerkammu hun"

"hyung, kau tidak tau bagaimana liarnya kai di ranmm..mmmm ! mmmm !"

Dengan sigap chanyeol membekap mulut sehun sebelum dia mengucapkan kata-kata sakral yang tidak pantas di dengar oleh anak-anak tk (?). chanyeol menyeret sehun ke uks. Setlah mengunci pintu dan memastikan semua aman, chanyeol melepaskan bekapannya.

"bah ! hah…hah….hah… Hyung ! kau mau membunuhku ya ?!"

"sstt hunie, kau jangan sembarangan bericara hal seperti itu di sekolah ! kau tau kan di sekolah ini banyak fujoshi !" #chanlirikyuki #yukisiulsiul

"hyung lebih parah !"

"apa ?"

"hyung pernah melakukannya di ruang osis bersama kris hyung kan !"

"hah ! a..apa ?"

"ayolah hyung, mengaku saja. Walaupun aku tidak melihat secara detail, tapi aku mendengarmu yang mendesah-desah hebat dan suara kris hyung yang mengerang nikmat"

Skak mat. Chanyeol cengo. Bagaimana bisa adiknya yang selalu terlihat inoccent berbicara seperti itu. Chanyeol akan menghajar kai karna telah merubah adik kesayangannya jadi seperti ini.

"baik-baik ! aku mengakuinya" wajah chanyeol memerah. Sedangkan sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"aish… kenapa kita jadi membahas masalahku ! kau kan yang punnya masalah ! beritau aku apa yang terjadi antara kau dan si hitam itu"

"jadi, begini…"

FLASHBACK

"ayo kita beli bubble tea jongie~"

"hun kau mau membuat dompetku kering ?"

"bubble tea ata tidak ada jatah selama 2 bulan ?"

"baik-baik, kita beli bubble teamu !"

"OKE ! LET'S GO !"

"hey tunggu dulu !"

"apa lagi kai ? aku mau bubble tea~"

"kau minta berapa bubble tea tadi ?"

"15. Kenapa ?"

"oke, 15 bubble tea. Berarti 15 ronde nanti malam hunie ! kekeke"

"dasar kkamjong mesum !"

"pegangan yang erat hunie !"

"HWAAA ! KAI PELAN-PELAN !"

FLASHBACK END

"itu yang membuatku menjauhinya selama 3 hari ini hyung."

"oh…"

"aku sudah berbicara panjang lebar dan hyung hanya merespon seperti itu ?"

"ehehehe maaf"

"kau membuatku tambah bad mood hyung"

"ayolah sehuna, kai tidak akan benar-benar menerkammu sebanyak itu dalam satu malam. kalau itu benar-benar terjadi hyung pastikan kai akan berakhir di UGD !"

"tapi aku takuut hyung~"

"sudahlah, sebaiknya lupakan masalah ini dan minta maaf pada kai"

"kenapa jadi aku yang minta maaf ?"

"sehuna ku sayang, kau sudah menjauhi kai dengan sebab yang tidak masuk akal selama 3 hari. Bicaralah dengannya. Aku yakin kai pasti akan mengerti."

"kau berbicara seperti orang benar saja hyung ?"

"maksudmu selama ini aku tidak benar hah ?"

"aku tidak tau, aku mau ke kelas"

Sehun berjalan keluar diikuti chanyeol yang menggerutu di belakangnya.

Ceklek

BRUK

AAWW !

"kris hyung ! menyingkir ! berat !"

Ternyata kai dan kris sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan uke mereka. Ckckckckck.

"k…kai"

Melihat kai, sehun langsung lari keluar dan meninggalkan pacarnya yang hitam itu tertimpa naga blasteran kanada-china. Chanyeol hanya geleng-geleng kepala, dan menarik kris dari atas tubuh kai.

"hehehe hai yeol."

"hai juga kris, sedang apa di sini hem ?"

"hanya lewat saja honey."

"menikmati siaran on air mu hem ?"

"ampun yeol !"

Akhirnya kris mendapat ceramah dari chanyeol di uks (atau mungkin chanyeol yang balik mendapat 'ceramah'). Sedangkan kai, dia sedang berkeliling sekolah mencari sehun yang tadi berlari secepat angin. (yah.. namanya juga anak angin.)

SKIP

Sehun sampai di toilet pria yang sedang diperbaiki. Beruntung pekerja di hentikan saat sekolah diadakan. Jadi sehun bisa bersembunyi di situ. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi 15 menit yang lalu tapi sehun masih bersembunyi di toilet. Seun tidak peduli, dia akan bolos hari ini. Yang penting pantat mulusnya selamat dari…

BRAK

"SEHUN !"

Kai. tamatlah riwayatmu oh sehun.

"k…kai ma..mau apa kau"

Sehun membeku. Kai menutup pintu toilet dan menarik sehun masuk ke dalam sati bilik toilet. Sehun menutup matanya. Dalam hati dia berdoa agar setan atau iblis yadong yang bersarang di tubuh kai pergi dan sehun masih bisa berjalan seminggu kedepan.

"sehun…" kai berbisik tepat telinga sehun. Tubuh Sehun gemetar. Dia bisa merasakan nafas hangat kai yang menggelitik di sekitar telinga dan lehernya. Sehun menutup matanya, dia berharap chanyeol hyungnya muncul sekarang dan…..

Grrreepp

Kai memeluk sehun. Mengecup keningnya dan mengusap pipi sehun lembut.

"eh…? Ka…kai ?"

Sehun bingung. Ia kira kai akan melakukan yang 'iya-iya' padanya. Tapi ternyata, kai melakukan hal yang di luar perkiraannya.

"maaf hunie"

"hah ?"

"maaf membuatku takut"

"ta….kut ? kau mendengar tadi ?"

Kai menangkup pipi sehun dan mengecup bibir tipis itu sekilas. Kai tersenyum lembut melihat sudut mata sehun yang berair.

"jangan menjauh lagi hunie."

"kai…"

"aku tidak akan melakukannya jika kau tak mengizinkan oke ?"

Kai kembali tersenyum dan membawa sehun kepelukannya. Menenangkan sehun di pelukannya yang hangat. Lama-kelamaan kai merasakan pundaknya basah.

"sehun ?"

Kai melepas pelukkannya dan melihat wajah sehun yang memerah dan pipinya basah karna air mata yang megalir dari mata sipit sehun.

"sehun, kau sakit ? ki…kita ke UKS !"

Tanpa pikir panjang, kai langsung membawa sehun ke uks.

SKIP

Di uks sehun masih saja menangis dan parahnya lagi tidak ada petugas kesehatan yang berjaga di uks.

"hunie, berhenti menangis kumohon !"

sehun masih saja menangis sesenggukkan.

Cup~

Kai mengunci bibir sehun dengan bibirnya agar tangisnya berhenti. Sehun diam. Berhasil, tangisnnya berhenti. Kai sedikit melumat bibir sehun dan sesekali menjilatnya. Sehun yang mengerti maksud kaipun membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah kai menjelajah seluruh isi mulutnya.

"mmhhh….nggghhh !"

Sehun menarik kemeja sekolah kai. kai sadar hampir kelewatan batas, dan langsung menyudahi ciuman panasnya dengan sehun.

"ma..maaf hun !" kai mengusap bibir sehun yang basah karna salvia mereka berdua. Tapi sehun menepis tangan kai dan menariknya ke lantai lalu menindihnya.

"argh ! kau kenapa hun ?"

"…"

Cup~

"hunie…kau"

Kai memegang bibirnya. Sehun menciumnya ! . Selama berpacaran dengan sehun. Baru kali ini sehun menciumnya tanpa paksaan.

"seharunya, aku yang harus minta maaf kai"

"hun.."

"aku mengizinkanmu kai. lakukan apa yang kau suka"

"hunie ? apa maksudmu ?"

"kai, kau tidak usah pura-pura bodoh ! kau pasti tau apa yang kumaksud."

"sehun ! dengar, aku mencitaimu tulus. Aku…."

"kalau kau tidak melakukannya sekarang aku akan melakukannya dengan Tao hyung"

"a…apa ?"

"baikla, selamat tinggal kai. Aku akan ke kelas tao hyung. Selamat tinggal"

Sehun bangkit dari atas tubuh kai dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

SET

BRAK

"aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bersama panda jelek itu !"

"kai…. Ngghhh ja….ngan…. ahhh dileherhhh !"

Kai menjilat perpotongan leher sehun dan menggigitnya. Meninggalkan kiss mark yang cukup kentara di leher putih mulus sehun. Kai melepaskan gigitannya lalu memandang sehun yang terengah. Mata yang sayu, wajah semerah tomat, nafas yang tersenggal-senggal, dan bibir merah itu…. Ugh, 'adik kecil kai' sudah mulai bangun hanya dengan melihat pemandangan seperti itu. Kai kembali mencium sehun dengan ganas. Tangannya bergerak mengunci pintu agar tak ada yang mengganggu 'permainannya' dengan sehun.

"ehmm…hemmm…."

"ahh…"

"kaihhh…."

Sehun membuka kancing seragam kai lalu membuang seragam itu ke sembarang arah. Kai melakukan yang sama ke sehun sambil sesekali menggoda nipple sehun yang menegang.

"uhh kai ! make me cumhhhh…." Sehun mendesah di telinga kiri kai.

"as yaou wish baby"

Kai menarik sehun ke ranjang uks dan melepas celana sehun dan celananya sendiri. Mereka naked total sekarang. kai mencium sehun ganas, tangannya yang gatal mulai memijat pelan junior sehun.

"kau yang memintanya hunie. Jangan salahkan aku jika kau tak bias berjalan seminggu kedepan"

"agh kaihhh ! more….akkhh… !"

SKIP (gue ngk kuat sumpah ! #lambai-lambaikekamera)

"ahh..ahh..kaihhhh ohh ehmmm…."

"hah..hah…sebentar lagi huniehhh"

"kai..a..aku…AGH !"

"HUN !"

"hah…..hangat…"

"itu tadi…hah.. hebat hun.."

"ahh, keluarkan milikmu kai !"

Sehun menggeliat pelan sambil mengatur nafasnya yang putus-putus. Kai mengecup dagu indah sehun dan mengeluarkan miliknya perlahan-lahan.

"kai, aku lelah… 3 ronde cukup kan ?"

"hem, thanks hunie. Tidurlah, aku yang bereskan semuanya"

"gomawo kai."

"saranghae oh sehun"

"nado…jongie…"

PROLOG :

"me…mereka su…sudah selesai ?"

Chanyeol mengintip dari toilet uks. Ya, sebenarnya chanyeol dan kris berada di uks saat sehun dan kai melakukan 'olahraga' mereka. Jangan Tanya kenapa krisyeol ada di uks saat itu. Tentu saja mereka juga melakukan 'olahraga' ringan di toilet uks tersebut.

"yeol…."

"a..apa ? AKHH ! kris…. Kumohon jangan mulai lagi…"

"kita baru 2 ronde yeolie…."

Chanyeol mendorong wajah kris yang sedang menjilat tengkuknya dan meremas bokongnya.

"selamat menikmati yeolie"

"emhh…ahh KRIS BERHENTI !"

END

FIUH~ SELESAI ! HAH, maafkan yuki kalo lemon/lime-nya kurang asem. yuki masih babibu kalo buat ff rated m kek gini. #pundungdipojokan

dan...

HAPPY BIRTDAY UNTUK KIM JONG IN DAN DO KYUNGSOO ! SEMOGA TAMBAH CAKEP, REJEKI DI LANCARKAN, DAN TAMBAH DI SAYANG DAN KHUSUS BUAT KAI SUPAYA YAMBAH ITEM OK #digebukkai ! #tebarconfeti

TERIMAKASIH BUAT KALIAN YANG REVIEWS !

daddykaimommysehun, yadong, xyz, jung yeojin, Ketrin'Shirouki, Kim Mika, rainrhainyrianarhianie, Happybacon, Digichan-chan, guessss, Shi Eun Yuen

akhir kata... reviews please ! #bbuing2barengsehun


End file.
